Broken Dreams
by shattered love
Summary: REDONE! You think Garra and Sasuke are the only ones that have twisted lives? Wait until you read this! I'm a twisted writer, so what? You can view some of this as SasuNaru or not. Its all up to you. Future pairings: NaruHina, Kaka?
1. Misro Ramen

Ah…so tired.  Woke up at 9:00 to do this, so it might be a bit weird X_X.  Anywho, just read ahead (please!)  Now, just to make things straight: DON'T FLAME ME!!  (Suggestions are welcome though)

Now…

DON'T FLAME ME!!  (Garra will be after your blood if you do!)

Anywho, time for the annoying thingy migjigy:

I do NOT own any of Naruto 

(If I did, I'll be sooo rich by now… I'll buy a new house, a new car, and take over the world….MUHAHAHA)

By the way, I rewrote this chapter since a lot of people said that the chapters sucked.

Anyways (I seem to write a lot of that, don't I?) happy reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The setting sun cast a warm orange glow over the friendly village of Konoha.  A lone wanderer limped silently past its gates and into the village.  Even to an untrained eye you could tell that he was or had been badly injured.  He kept his straw hat low and his cloak gently wrapped around him.  As he walked down a street, the people around him began to notice a faint smell in the air.

-Some distance away-

A fruit vendor wrinkled her nose.  "What on earth is that smell?  Spring is already here and summer is months away.  The garbage can't start to smell so soon."

…

Hiroshi gripped his left arm painfully and swore.  *_Damnit.  It still hurts.  I thought that by now it should have healed_. *  He sighed.  * _First things first: medicinal herbs, food, and…_* He sniffed the air *_…a bath _*

His stomach gave a rumble and he stopped walking.  *_Guess that food comes first_ * Looking around, Hiroshi spied a nearby ramen stand.  Heading towards it, he noticed that the sign outside said "Ichiraku Ramen"

Although the stand was near empty, Hiroshi was not alone.  Next to him sat a young chuunin that went by the name of Iruka.  He was grinning broadly at something his blond ex-student said between mouthfuls.  However, when Hiroshi entered the stand, Iruka frowned slightly.  The air suddenly felt damp, suffocating, _dirty_ if it could_._  There was a smell to it that was almost so familiar.  A smell that he had almost long forgotten…

            "Hey Iruka-sensei, let's order another bowl of ramen!"

Iruka anime sweat dropped. 

            "Naruto, I don't know about you, but I'm stuffed.  You can order another bowl if you like."

            "Thanks!  Another misro ramen please!"

Iruka anime sweat dropped and groaned.

            "Naruto!  I didn't really mean it!"

            "So?"

A few minutes later, a content and full Naruto sighed. 

            "Bill please!" called out Iruka.

He looked up…and saw the manager of the stand evilly rubbing her hands together.  She had on her face pure evilness. 

Iruka anime sweat dropped, _again,_ and hoped that he had enough money left for his dinner tonight_._

Hiroshi paid for his ramen, and left the stand.  As he did, Iruka frowned again and looked like he was going to say something.  He opened his mouth and – 

            "Iruka-sensei!  You said this was going to be your treat!  Iruka-sensei?  IRUKA-SENSEI!  Are you all right?"

            Waving his hands frantically in front of Iruka to get his attention, Naruto's eyes began to fill with confusion.

            "Eh? Yeah, I'm fine.  Are you sure its not your turn?"

Naruto took one of his arrogant poses and said, "It's your turn since you promised to treat me to ramen twice if I become a better ninja."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?  I've become a stronger ninja!  I'm going to be Hokage one day!  I even surpass that old geezer!"

"Um…."

"Besides, this is only the first time.  You still have to treat me again!"

Iruka tilted his head down and gave Naruto a teasing smile.  "From what I hear, you still aren't a better ninja."

"WHAT?  I'm the future Hokage!"

*Exasperated sigh * "Alright Naruto.  Today's my treat." *Heavens know why I agreed to this *

"And next time!  You're going to eat ramen with me again, aren't you?"

Iruka looked down at Naruto's hopeful face and silently sighed.  He was a sucker for hopeful faces.  "Fine.  But I'm not paying!"

"What?  But it was part of the deal!"

"What deal?"

Night fell as the two friends bicker over who was to pay next time.

-Late into the night-

The moon tonight was beautiful.  Round and whole; pure and white.  On top of a tree stood a solitary figure.  His cloak whispered in the breeze.  With silent intent, he leapt from the tree and threw his kunai at the young jounin.  The ninja whipped around and blocked the knife.  However, when he did, it disappeared in a puff of smoke.  Another kunai flew towards his back.  The victim never knew what happened.  He had no chance.  No chance to scream, no chance to say goodbye to loved ones as death embraced him.  

The next day the red sun rose, almost as in a forewarning that blood had been spilt in the night.

~~~~~~~~~~

First chapter done.  Is it better now?  Review to let me know please!  And remember, NO FLAMES!

Now here are my excuses - I mean, reasons for me not updating until now:

Debating whether or not to rewrite the chappies

Too lazy

Kinda lost interest in Naruto for a while

Writer's block T_T

Spending too much time murdering homework

Anyways, I have to thank all of my reviewers ^_^  I realized I didn't do that in the past, so I'll try to remember to do that now.

Special thanks goes to:

Naruke (for being my first reviewer)

Keo Siph (for inspiring me to write again.  You did guess right; I was suffering from writer's block.  Sad, but true T_T


	2. First came life, then death

Once again, thanks goes to all the reviewers out there!  Anyways, here's the second chapter.  Happy reading!

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of Naruto…although I wished I did…X_X

_______________________________________________

-At the bridge where team 7 always meet-

"What time is it Sakura-chan?"

"11:00"

* few minutes later *

"What time is it Sakura-chan?"

"11:10"

* few minutes later *

"What time is it Sakur – OWW!"

"Baka!  Naruto, stop asking me every 10 minutes!  Baka!"

"But Sakura!" Naruto pleaded.

"GGRRRR…"

Naruto became silent.  The sight of Sakura being mad was one to be avoided.  A few minutes later, their sensei appeared.

"YOU'RE LATE!" screamed Naruto and Sakura.  Their little disagreement seemed to be forgotten.

"Well, you see, I woke up on time, but then I fell out of bed and hurt my feet.  Then when I was walking over here, a cat stole my copy of  "Come, Come Paradise".  So naturally, I had to run after it to get it back.

His students had an anime exasperation face on.   -_-||  

"LIAR!" two voices screamed in unison.

"That…that did not even…even make sense…" muttered Sasuke, his right eye twitching. * How did I end up with these fools? *

"Ne…Hehehe..." Kakashi scratched the back of his head, and his right eye curved in humor.  His other eye was covered by a crooked hit-tae.

*POOF! *

"Kakashi, the Hokage requires your presence"

"Eh…?" mused Kakashi, turning a thoughtful eye on the Anbu member.  *sigh *  "Alright, we're done for today.  You're dismissed." 

With that, Kakashi and the Anbu member disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"WHAT??  We didn't even do anything!"  yelled Naruto.

"Hmph.  What a waste of time."  With that, Sasuke turned to walk back home.

"Sasuke!  Want to walk home with me?" Sakura asked with a hopeful face.  

"No."

Sakura's heart broke in two, but she hid it.  It was always like this.  After all the trainings, she would always ask Sasuke if he wanted to walk home with her.  Every time he always refused.  And every time Naruto would– 

"Sakura!  I'll walk home with you!" yelled the village's hyperactive loudest ninja.

"Sorry Naruto.  I'll walk home alone." Sakura softly replied.

With that, Sakura walked away, leaving a crestfallen Naruto behind.

"What's so good about that Sasuke anyways?" muttered Naruto.  *I know!  Ramen!  That always lifts my spirits.  I'll go find Iruka and see if he can take me to ramen today!"

-Hokage's office-

"Hokage." Kakashi bowed in respect.

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi was startled, but kept his emotions at bay.  He had seldom heard the Hokage sounding so troubled.  Kakashi looked around him.  There were several other Jounins there as well, all experienced and pretty good at their jobs.

*Ahem *  "Since we have all gathered, I have something to tell you…" There, the Hokage paused.  "There is no easy way to tell you this…A Chuunin was killed yesterday."

The silence was suffocating.  Finally, Kakashi asked the question all were dying ask.  "Who is it, Hokage?" 

"Iruka." 

THE NEXT DAY

-On the training grounds in the forest-

"Ne, ne, why is Kakashi always late?" complained the tired blond ninja.

"Shut up.  You're giving me a headache."  Replied his pink hair comrade.

"Baka.  That's just the way he is. *hmph *  Thought you would have figured it out, dobe" smirked his raven-haired rival – err…comrade.

"What did you just call me?  I dare you say it again!" yelled an ignited Naruto.

"Dobe."

"You wanna fight?  Come on!  I could take you on right now!"

Sakura's eye twitched.  *WHAM!!! *

"OWW!! Sakura!" moaned her victim.  *Why me?  Why not Sasuke?  What does he have that I don't that makes Sakura love him so much?  I'm funny, smart, and cool too. *

"BAKA!  Sasuke could kick your butt any time!  Right Sasuke?" gushed Sakura.

"No he couldn't!"

"Could so!"

"Could not!"

"Could so!"

"Could not!"

"Could so!"

"Could not!"

"Could so!"

~_~||   *_Why am I stuck with two idiots as my teammates? _* Sasuke mentally groaned to himself.

*POOF! *

As if on cue, Naruto and Sakura stopped arguing and yelled, "YOU'RE LATE."

"Guess so."

"EH?"  Naruto and Sakura said, their eyes widening in surprise.

Sasuke, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes.  It was seldom that his sensei would not make up a stupid excuse on why he was late.

"Erm…Kakashi?  What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi didn't say anything.  Instead, he turned to Naruto and looked down at him.  His face was void of any emotions.

Sakura and Sasuke tensed, waiting.  It was seldom that their sensei was so serious.  He was often a clumsy and laughing.  Only Naruto seemed stupid enough to not notice that something was up.

"What, what?  Are you going to treat me to ramen?"

"Naruto!  This is serious!" yelled Sakura.

"What?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"What?"

"Naruto, when was the last time you saw Iruka?"

Sakura and Sasuke were now very suspicious.  What did all this have to do with Iruka?

"Hmm…let's see.  The day before yesterday."

"Tell me everything."

Naruto assumed a cocky pose.  "Promise to treat me to ramen first."

"Naruto!  You think this is all a joke?  Stop fooling around!"

*Gulp *  "Um…After lunch, he dropped me off at my house.  Then I didn't see him again.  Yesterday, after our so-called training, I went to find Iruka to hold up his end of the bargain."

"What bargain?" asked Kakashi.

"He promised me that he'll treat me to ramen twice if I became a better ninja."

*Snort * "Dobe, I don't see any difference."

Before Naruto could snap back a reply, Kakashi gave Sasuke a cool indifferent look.

"Continue Naruto."

"Erm…I couldn't find him anywhere, so I went by myself."

"Naruto…" Kakashi squatted down and gently patted his head.

"Heh?"  Naruto blinked.  For a moment there, he thought that his sensei looked sad.  Weird.

Kakashi stood up.  "Iruka had a mission after he treated you to ramen.  I'm afraid that he didn't return safely."

"What?" gasped Sakura.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  He never felt anything for his old sensei.  However, Naruto had formed a close bond with him.  They were almost like brothers.

"Hahaha…you must be joking Kakashi.  Hahaha…great excuse for trying to distract us so we wouldn't have to ask you why you were late…Hahaha…" chuckled Naruto.  His face held a sheepish expression.  However, when he looked at his Kakashi's face, he could tell that it was no joke.  Suddenly, Naruto dropped his sheepish look.  A storm of emotions crashed in his sea-colored eyes and he looked at the ground.

Kakashi placed a hand on his subordinate's shoulder.  "Naruto, I'm- "

The young boy pushed his hand away.  "YOU'RE LYING!!" he roared.  "HE JUST PROMISED THAT HE'LL TAKE ME TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN!"  

Kakashi took a step back, feeling the first prickle of fear run through him.  There was always a chance that the Kyyubi would be released.  And when, if ever, it was released, then all hell would break free.  And Kakashi had no intention of letting the Kyyubi out.

"Naruto," said Sakura softly, taking a step towards him.  True, he was always being a nuisance, but looking at that tear-streaked face made Sakura soften up.  

Naruto jerked away.   "Don't touch me," rasped Naruto, his voice overrun with emotion.  With that, the boy sprinted into the forest.

-Inside the forest-

Deep inside the forest, the young blond was crying his heart out.  "This…this…must be a joke…*sniff*…it cannot be…*sniff, sniff*…you promised me I won't be alone anymore…you promised…you said you were going to take me to…*sniff*…"

A swift shadow landed in front of him.  Not raising his head, Naruto wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head into his arms. 

"Go away.  What are you doing here anyways?  You like to see me cry, don't you?"  With that, Naruto raised his face to his comrade.

Sasuke did not know what to say.  When he looked upon Naruto's face…he felt something in his heart was stirring…feeling…something was awakening that he had snuffed out long ago…

"Naruto…" Sasuke kneeled down in front of the boy.

Naruto reluctantly raised his head.  Sasuke was always a cold-hearted bastard.  He never would be kneeling down in front of him…

Sasuke was at loss for words.  Those deep sapphire eyes showed so pain, so much hurt.  And when they had turned to him, he felt a slight pain in his heart.  Sasuke shook his head.  *_What was wrong with him?_ *  

"Naruto, I know how you feel."

"Shut up!  Just leave me alone!  How would you ever know?  You can never understand…never understand…"

But Sasuke did understand.  He knew what Naruto was feeling.  That feeling of being betrayed, of being alone, of being hurt.  

"Naruto…I know what it feels like to lose someone you love, you cherish…I…you have to live strong…be strong.  That way, you can avenge him.  Live as an avenger, as a bringer of justice.  That was what I learned."

Naruto was confused.  What was Sasuke trying to tell him?  This was _the_ Sasuke he knew, right?  Was this the Sasuke that was beneath all those layers of ice?

"Naruto?"  Sasuke felt foolish.  *_Why did I talk to him like that?  I swore that I would be alone…then why did I-"_

"Live to kill, to hate…" whispered Naruto.

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself.  Iruka wouldn't have wanted to see you like this.  He would have wished to see you become strong so that you can avenge him."

"Is that what he really would have wished?"  Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke stood up.  "Come on, everyone's worried."

Naruto stayed where he was.  Suddenly, everything didn't seem to matter to him anymore.  "It hurts Sasuke.  It feels like my heart has been sliced to pieces.  Oh shit Sasuke.  It hurts."  Naruto began weeping again.

Sasuke knelt down again and suddenly, out of his own accord, his arm snaked around Naruto's shoulders.  Sasuke widened his eyes in shock at what he had done, but before he could move away, Naruto leaned into his embrace.  "Sasuke, nothing seems to matter anymore."

Sasuke gulped and counted to ten.  "Naruto, if you're going to die, who else will fight over Sakura with me?  Don't tell me that you're going to give up on her."

"No…no…I'm not going to give up.  I will never give up.  I will become strong and revenge Iruka."

Sasuke said nothing in reply.  He eased his arm away and stood up.  "Are you coming?"

When Naruto didn't reply, Sasuke started walking away.

*I_ruka, I will never forget you.  I promise you on my life, on all I believe in, I will avenge you.  I will become strong. *_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

AAHHH!!! * runs for her life * AAHHH!!!  I'm sorry! 

Iruka:  Grrr….Why did I have to die?  Huh? I didn't do anything!

Writer kicks Iruka out the door and locks it.  

There!  Peace and quiet.  Sorry for all those Iruka fans out there, but someone had to die.

Iruka:  And it just happened to be me??

AHH!!! I thought I locked you out!

Iruka: _anime sweat drop _~_~|| The window was opened…

Oh….

*Dead silence *

Erm…Iruka…You died for a good cause…

Iruka:          zzzzzzzz    

                  /

-_-

Okay…That's all for now…so how is it so far?  If previous readers remember, they should realize that I combined chapter 3 and 4.  This way, its longer and no one can bug me about MAKING IT LONGER!  *cough, cough *

By the way, did anyone notice I gave the guy a name??  So what if the name sucked?  I'm not good with Japanese names, so sue me.  On second thought, don't.  I don't have enough money.


	3. Stinky!

Iruka:  Hey!  What happened to the part about me dying for goodness or something?

Ermm…aaa…yeah…

Iruka:  You forgot didn't you!?  *points accusing finger at author *

No!  Of course not!  How could I forget about you?

Iruka:  But I'm ignored!  *Throws himself on the floor and cries his eyes out *

Author:  *sigh * You're gonna come up in this chapter, kay?  Now let me get on with the story!

Iruka: *stops crying * Okie!  Wait…you forgot to do the disclaimer…AGAIN!

Author: Damn…I keep forgetting the stupid disclaimer…*sigh * here it goes…AGAIN!

                                    I DO NOT OWN ANY OF NARUTO

There!  In huge block letters too!  And that's it!  That disclaimer applies to the WHOLE story…I'm too tired (and lazy ^_^) to write the disclaimer again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and - *OW! *  Iruka!  You know I can make you disappear from the story?  PERMANENTLY!

Iruka: You were stalling!  Stop stalling!  Just get on with the stupid story!  No one's reading this anyways!

No one's reading this?  *looks disappointed * Damn. Fine…on with the story

Iruka:  ~_~

________________________________________

Kakashi bowed.  "Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi, you were always renowned for your punctuality" smirked Gai.

"Eh?  Oh hi Gai.  I didn't see you there."

*_Damn.  Another point for him…now I look like a fool…_ *

The Hokage acknowledge him with a small nod.  "Alright.  Now that we have all gathered again, I have something to say."

Kakashi, like the other Jounins there, were standing.  The atmosphere was tense.  After Iruka was murdered, little else was known.

"Ahem.  We have inspected Iruka's body, at least, what was left of it."

Everyone tensed.  Although Iruka was young, he was strong and powerful enough to earn the title of a Chuunin.

"I'm afraid his death wasn't a easy one.  His insides were liquefied.  Also, as some of you already know, Iruka was given a mission before his death.  The scroll he was sent to retrieve was not found on him."

"But Iruka's a teacher!  How can he be given a mission?" asked Gai.

The Hokage sighed.  "The mission was supposed to be easy.  Go and get the scroll from the holder at the inn.  Then come back."

"Could it be that the holder of the scroll was the one who killed Iruka?"

"If only the ends were that easy to tie up.  The holder of the scroll died a few minutes after Iruka left the inn.  And the innkeeper and about a dozen tourists insist that they saw Iruka."

"Was the scroll important?" asked Kureni.

"Even I wasn't told that information.  I was just simply sent a request to send a ninja to pick a scroll from the dying owner."

"With all due respect, Hokage, Iruka would never break his promise to the Leaf."

"Kakashi, I know that this is hard on you as it is with everyone else, but we cannot forget that Iruka was carrying the scroll that night and the fact that now it is missing.  Added to that is that we have no idea what the scroll contains or where it is."

Kakashi regarded the Hokage with a stoic face.

Gai spoke up, "Hokage, you said that his insides were liquefied.  How is that possible?  To do that would require much chakra and power.  This would mean that we are up against a powerful enemy."

"Could it be Orochimaru?" asked Kureni.

"It can't be him."

Everyone looked at Anko.

Anko shook her head.  "It's just not his style.  He kills with snakes and curses.  I don't think that he even knows how to liquefy human insides."

"There is always a possibility Anko."

"I know Kakashi, but it's a very slim possibility."

"Everyone please."

Everyone turned to look back at the Hokage.

"No one is to say how Iruka died.  It does not get past this door.  If anyone speaks about the way he died, I will personally see to it that he or she is properly punished.  Be on guard for anyone suspicious looking or for any questionable events.  Inform me at once for any information.  Remember that the foe is dangerous.  That is all.  You are all dismissed."

The Jounins quickly left, at least, all but one of them.  The one who had stayed behind had a certain mask over his face and a crooked hit-tae over one eye.

"Hokage."

"What is it, Kakashi?"

"What happened to Iruka's body?"

The Hokage sighed.  "I know that you and Iruka had a…close relationship.  He is buried on the outskirts of the village on a hill looking onto the village.  The view there is beautiful.  Iruka would have loved it.  If that is all, then you are dismissed."

The shinobi bowed in respect, then turned and– 

"Kakashi, watch over Naruto.  The emotional damage might release the Kyubi."

Kakashi sighed.  His job was never easy.  

-At the training grounds-

"Eh, Eh, that's all for now," said Kakashi, nodding his head in approval.

Naruto threw himself onto the ground, panting.  Nearby, Sakura and Sasuke were leaning against a tree.  They had been training for 8 hours straight.  It seemed to everyone that ever since Iruka died that training had gotten more intense.

"Finally!" Naruto panted.  

It also seemed that Naruto had finally gotten over Iruka's death.

"Eh, since you all trained so well today, lets go to Ichiraku Ramen.  It'll be my treat."

"EH?"  Naruto and Sakura looked at him in shock.  It was rare that their sensei would treat them to lunch.

Sasuke, being a genius and all, knew right away what Kakashi had in mind.  A week had passed since Iruka's death, and ever since then, Naruto had been closely followed.  Of course, Naruto did not know that he was being watched.  At least, Kakashi hoped not.

"Nah.  I think I'll head on home."

"What?  Are you feeling all right?  Are you sick or something?  Do you have a fever?  That's probably it!  The fever burned some damage into your brain."  Sakura exclaimed.  Although Naruto acted as if everything was all right, weird things had been happening.  Like the time she was told to watch Naruto.  Or the other time when she thought she had seen someone following him.  A quick glance at Kakashi and Sasuke told her all she needed to know.  They wanted to watch Naruto so that he would not do something stupid.  Mentally making a note to herself that Kakashi and Sasuke owed her, she plastered on her biggest smile (which also happened to be her fakest) and sighed.  "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry.  If you don't want to go, fine.  I'll go with Sasuke and Kakashi."

Naruto got up and, not wanting to lose his biggest crush to his rival, screamed, "What do you mean?  I love ramen!"  Pointing a finger at himself, he said, "I'll be the next Hokage so just you watch!  I'll order ramen every day!  Muhahahaha"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura anime sweat dropped. ~_~|||

Sakura sighed. "Oh come on baka."

-Later at a ramen booth -

Sakura looked at Naruto in disgust.  His barbaric eating habits were just the thing to make her stop eating.

"Ne, Sakura, aren't you hungry?"

"Um…not anymore."

Naruto looked hungrily at her bowl.  Feeling exasperated, Sakura sighed and pushed it across the table to Naruto.

"Take it."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't want it anymore."

"Then I'm taking your bowl!"

Sakura sighed again.  She and Kakashi were the only ones not eating.  Sasuke-kun was sitting next to her, eating politely, almost…_mechanically_…Sakura mentally frowned as that word popped up.  Sakura sighed again.  Why was everyone so…out of balance?  Suddenly, Sasuke stopped eating.  He raised his head and his eyes looked around the booth, searching methodically.  Kakashi was doing the same thing.  Naruto…was too busy eating to notice.

"What is it?" asked Sakura on alert.

"Sssshh," hissed Sasuke.

"Bhat?" asked Naruto, spewing noodles to whoever was sitting in front of him.  Unfortunately for him, that was Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

"Be quiet." Kakashi ordered.

Naruto and Sakura instantly became quiet.  It was rare for their sensei to be so serious.

Suddenly, Sasuke whispered, "Do you notice it Sakura?"

Sakura concentrated.  A few minutes later, she nodded her head.

"What is it?" whispered Naruto.  

"There's a smell in the air…its faint…but its there."

Sakura nodded her head in agreement.  "Its familiar, yet I can't tell what it is."

Naruto just nodded in confused agreement and returned to his noodles.

"Eh, I'll be right back.  Stay here."  Kakashi got up and left the booth.

Sasuke and Sakura were alert.  Their hands were on their kunai just in case…

Kakashi looked around the street.  There was no one suspicious.  They were all normal everyday customers.  A farmer, marketers, tailors…  Sighing to himself he turned to rejoin his comrades.  Suddenly, his eyes caught a cloaked figure.  He wore a huge straw hat and an even bigger straw cloak.  No weapons could be seen on him.  To non-shinobis, he was just a normal poor man who could only afford a straw cloak and hat.  However, Kakashi _was_ a shinobi.  The ease at which the man held himself told that he was no ordinary man.  After all, Kakashi used the same easy-going shield to hide his true power.  And the smell, although very faint, came from him!  The man looked up and Kakashi looked away, trying to look inconspicuous.  But Kakashi knew he did not fool the man for he quickly turned away.  Kakashi rushed back to the booth and grabbed his subordinates, ignoring Naruto's cries of despair.  He paid on his way out, hoping it was enough.

_________________________________________

Thanks for all those reviews!!!!  I'm soooo sorry I didn't update soon.  Stupid exams!!  Argh!!  They're finally over!  OVER I TELL YOU!!!

*Takes textbooks and throws them in the trash can. * 

Hah! 

*Turns around…and sees the math textbook. *

What on earth?  *Takes textbook and throws it in the trash.  Turns around and…. sees the textbook, again! *

ARGH!!! 

*Leaps onto the textbook and stabs it viciously. *

Iruka's spirit:  ~_~||||

ANYWAYS…That's all for now!  I hope it's good enough.  I'll try putting up chapter 5 quicker.  OOOHHH! There will be blood next chapter!  Muhahahahaha.  So if you can't stand blood, run!  RRUUUNNNN!!!!  

**RUN I TELL YOU!!!!!**

Iruka's spirit: ~_~|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||


End file.
